


Why Did It Have To Be Them?

by HeidiJames28



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, Fights, Jimmy Anderson is the dad friend, M/M, Protective Jimmy, Smut, get you a friend like Jimmy Anderson, idiotic gingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: In a sub/dom world, Mark is a lonely submissive and Ben and Eoin are in a tricky dom/dom relationship.This is set in the normal England cricket setting but with the added sub/dom aspect.Sorry for the bad summary it almost 6 a.m. and my brain is now mush.
Relationships: Eoin Morgan/Ben Stokes/Mark Wood, Jimmy Anderson/Alastair Cook, Jos Buttler/Joe Root, Mark Wood & Jimmy Anderson
Comments: 40
Kudos: 10





	Why Did It Have To Be Them?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at proper smut so it might be awful - hopefully you enjoy

Mark Wood skipped out onto the field, arm in arm with his fellow submissive, Joe Root. They were messing around, singing and whistling loudly as they went. Both northerners had been late for training, forgetting the time whilst they were out having lunch. 

"Joseph Root," Jos sighed deeply, shaking his head and staring at Joey, an unimpressed expression plastered on his face with his arms crossed. 

"Yes gorgeous," Joe looked down, glancing up at his dominant through his lashes. Joe wrapped his hand around the band on his left wrist. "We got distracted." Joe's tone was slightly off and Jos simply opened his arms and allowed Joe to bury into his hold. 

Mark watched on, his shoulders sagging. His gaze was saddened and longing, hoping for a day when he was held like Joe was. Jos only ever treated Joe like he was precious and worthy of everything the world had to offer. 

"Hi Mark," Eoin greeted, smiling and pressing a kiss to Mark's shoulder. His taller boyfriend wrapped an arm around the fast-bowler smiling down warmly at him. Mark lit up, leaning into Ben's side and gazing at Eoin with love.

Ali watched on in pity as the couple pulled away from Mark, both somehow not noticing how Mark curled in on himself. He nudged his husband and motioned to the fast bowler, receiving a short but simple nod in response. 

"Mark," Jimmy practically shouted, his voice loud and jubilant as he beckoned the Geordie over. "You're with me today in the nets." Ben looked at the bowler in confusion, he had been paired with Jimmy but if Jimmy wanted to do something different today, he wasn't going to complain. 

"Sounds good," Mark responded, bounding up to Jimmy and smiling at him brightly. "I've been working on what we went over last time and I'm pretty my swings improved." 

"Good boy," Jimmy praised, causing Mark to blush deeply. "Let's go you can show me." Mark perked up at the attention, his posture opening back up. His eyes were brighter but not as light as when Ben and Eoin were near him. 

"Thanks, Jimmy," Mark muttered as the pair walked to the nets. "I know I was meant to be with Eoin today but I don't think I can handle that today."

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Jimmy asked, eyeing the dark circles around Mark's eyes. 

"Like an hour or so," the younger man responded, shrugging slightly in desolation. "Everything felt off, like there wasn't enough but also too much." 

"How longs it been now?" 

"Not that long." Mark looked down slightly not able to lie directly to any dominant's face, even if they weren't his. Jimmy sent him a 'no-bullshit' expression and sighed deeply. "Almost five months." 

"Mark," Jimmy shouted, drawing the attention of the other bowlers in the nets. Mark glanced down in embarrassment. "You're meant to go under once a week and that's the minimum. I'm not surprised you're having trouble sleeping, I'm astonished you're still able to function at all." 

"I know, I tried to go to the professionals but they can't take me under," Mark admitted, shame creeping into his voice. "Apparently because my stupid body has decided that those two are my dominants, nobody else will do." 

"You have to tell them," Jimmy implored, he'd seen what happened to sub's that didn't go under for a prolonged amount of time and he didn't want that to happen to Mark. 

"I can't. They're my best friends, I can't ruin that." 

"You have a week." Jimmy felt awful for threatening Mark but he couldn't let anything happen to the young sub. "If you don't tell them within the week, I will." 

"Jim, plea-"

"No," Jimmy interrupted, "you won't change my mind. Be lucky I'm giving you the option at all, I could easily just go tell them now but I won't." 

Mark tried his innocent sub face, pouting out his lower lip and batting his lashes at the dom. Normally, _the face_ would make any dom melt whether the sub was yours or not but with the deeply hidden pain in Mark's eyes, the look was more heart-breaking than heart-melting. 

"Okay, I'll tell them." Jimmy wrapped his arms around Mark's shoulders, drawing him in for a tight hug and pressing a kiss to his hair. "I'm sorry, I know I've been worrying you and Ali."

Jimmy cooed softly into Mark's ear. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault at all."

"Thank you, Jimmy, truly." 

"Hey, that's what friends are for. Besides, Ali and I both love you." Mark blushed deeply, pulling out of Jimmy's arms and walking down the wicket to set up the stumps. 

* * * * *

"Eoin, can we please just drop this?" Ben's tone was desolate and distraught as he stumbled into the changing room. "I'm exhausted, I can't be arsed anymore."

"No," Eoin shouted, storming into the room after him and throwing his bat, watching it splinter across the floor. "We have to fucking talk about this." Eoin's voice was booming through the corridors and most likely half the ground could hear him.

"Talk about what?" Ben slumped onto the bench, holding his head in his hands and letting his shoulders relax until he practically curled in on himself. 

"Getting a submissive." Eoin was never known for his tact or subtlety. "We can't keep going like this, Ben." The all-rounder let out a pained whimper and Eoin quickly wrapped his arms around Ben's shoulders, cooing softly. "I'm not leaving, baby, I told you I was sticking by your side through thick and thin. We just can't keep arguing like this, we need someone to balance us out." 

"I know but we can't." 

"Ben, we at least have to talk about him." They'd been having this argument (conversation, it's a conversation Eoin, not an argument) for months now and Mark kept coming up in discussion but both of them were denying not wanting to ruin their friendship.

"Mark Wood is not going to be our submissive end of the discussion," Ben shouted making Eoin flinch at the sudden noise. "I can't lose him." 

"So you'd rather torture both of us every day because he's so close but we can't him, instead of just taking a risk." Eoin sat next to Ben resting his head on his shoulder in comfort. He understood how hard this was for the all-rounder as Ben and Mark had been friends for so much longer than Eoin and Mark.

"I can't lose him." Ben's voice was quiet and his tone bleak. Eoin offered him silent support not wanting to push him too far otherwise he would completely shut down. 

* * * * *

Mark let out a shaky breath walking down the corridor towards the dressing room. Joey told him that Eoin and Ben had walked this way not that long ago. It had been a couple of days since Jimmy's ultimatum and he had finally worked up the courage to tell the gingers. 

He heard a loud crash and raised voices and sped up, worried about his ~~doms~~ friends. "Mark Wood is not going to be our submissive end of the discussion." Mark heard Ben bellow as he reached for the door handle. 

Mark stepped back away from the room and turning. He stumbled away from the corridor, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialling the first person he thought of. 

_Mark, what's up?_

A thick Lancastrian voice came through the phone and all Mark could do was sob into the receiver. 

_Mark? Where are you?_

_Outside_

_Okay, Ali and I are on the way. We'll be two seconds, just breathe for me. That's it, good boy. Nice and slow._

Mark let out a ragged breath, praying that Jimmy would be here soon. His chest was too tight and he felt like he couldn't get enough air in. His heart was breaking and physical pain was shooting up and down his arms. His head was dizzy and his knees felt like they were about to collapse. 

He tried to pay attention to Jimmy's cooing through the phone but the words sounded muffled and distorted. It felt like his mouth was full of cotton wool and when he tried to explain what was wrong the words wouldn't come out. 

As Mark's knees failed and he fell to the ground, a pair of strong arms caught him around the waist. Mark just closed his eyes, burying his face in Jimmy's neck and crying. The sound was heart-breaking and all Ali could do was run his hands through his hair and coo soothingly in his ear. 

It took a while but Mark eventually calmed down enough to be able to carefully recite Ben's words back to the dominants. His heart shattered as he recited them before going limp in Jimmy's hold and refusing to say anything else. 

Jimmy picked him and cocooned him in his arms, carrying him to the car and passing Ali the keys. "You want me to drive?" Ali asked in shock. Jimmy normally never let Ali drive and when he did he would grumble about it for days. 

"I don't think he's going to let me go," Jimmy muttered, sliding into the back and slipping his seatbelt on. He drew Mark further into his side and cooed softly to him as Ali got in the front and began driving.

"Our place or his?" Ali's voice was soft, not wanting to break the calm Jimmy was fighting so hard to gain. 

"Ours, we can cuddle him on the sofa and watch shitty films until he calms down a bit more." Jimmy brought his hand up to gently stroke Mark's jaw. "If we leave him alone now, he'll break." 

"Alright, darling. Our place it is." Ali looked through the small mirror and smiled happily at the sight of his grumpy husband cooing softly to the damaged submissive.

* * * * *

Mark walked out to training the next day with his shoulders drooped, his eyes cast down, and a looming Jimmy stay close behind him. Mark's chest was heavy and his eyes were red-rimmed. 

"Hiya Marky," Joe greeted happily, tilting his head when Jimmy simple shook his head at him. Jos understood, pulling Joey back into his arms and soothing him with some gentle pets of his hair. 

"He alright?" Jos asked a few minutes later when Mark had gone to mark his run-up. 

"He hasn't gone under in five-months," Jimmy revealed, keeping his voice quiet, causing Jos to gasp harshly in shock. 

"Five months," Jos repeated, "Joey can barely last-three days without getting twitchy." Jos thought back on his interactions with Mark in the past couple of months. Mark had been getting more irritable and looking more and more haggard but Jos just assumed he wasn't getting enough sleep, he never imagined it could be that bad. "I should have been able to tell." 

"Ali figured it out a couple of weeks ago when Mark went practically catatonic in the middle of the dressing room. He brought him back to ours and we've been trying our best but we can't do anything." 

"Has he been to see a professional?" Jos questioned. Professionals weren't the best-case scenario as the unfamiliarity tended to scare most subs stopping them from becoming relaxed enough to go under, however, in cases like this it was an emergency. 

"He tried, didn't work." Jimmy watched on as Mark began bowling to Eoin, his mind so scattered that the balls kept swinging in the wrong directions. "His body has recognised Ben and Eoin as his dominants so no-one else will work." 

"Shit," Jos sighed, turning to face Jimmy with pity in his eyes. "Has he told them?" 

"He tried to yesterday but it didn't go well." 

Jos went to respond when they were interrupted by a loud shout from Eoin. The ginger batsman was grabbing his jaw in pain and yanking his helmet off. Mark started walking towards him, his eyes filled with guilt, stuttering out an apology as he went. 

"What the fuck, Mark?" Ben shouted, rushing over to his boyfriend's side not noticing the now paralysed sub standing in front of him. "Useless shit." Ben had never been known for keeping calm or staying on top of his anger, it was even worse as he hadn't had a chance to release his dominant nature in a long time. 

Ben swung around to face Mark ready to shout at him so more when he came face to face with an angry protective Jimmy Anderson. He backed down slightly, still furious and breathing heavily, knowing he had no chance of ever getting through an angry Jimmy. 

"Mark," Jimmy called soothingly, coaxing the sub to his side. He ran a hand through Mark's hair, pressing a gentle kiss to his hair. "Go wait inside." 

James glared at Ben daring him to comment and waited for Mark to be completely inside the building before he spoke again. "Calm the fuck down." 

"He hurt Eoin," Ben responded, motioning to his boyfriend who was seemingly fine and staring after Mark with emotional-agony in his expression.

"I didn't ask for excuses," Jimmy seethed, his voice low and deathly quiet, "I told you to calm down. Now you are going to stay completely quiet and listen to me, do I make myself clear?" Jimmy didn't usually use his dominance on anyone (apart from the subs but that's only when they needed calming down) but when he did people stopped and paid attention. 

Ben nodded sharply, calming down slightly and starting to feel extremely guilty about his reaction. "The man that you just shouted at is having a shit time of it right now and he doesn't need your bullshit added in. For some strange reason, I can't explain, he's decided that you and Eoin are his dominants." Ben was shocked and he stared at Jimmy with disbelief and hope a light in his eyes. 

"He hasn't been under in almost five months." This news caused a lot of shocked gasps to sound before Eoin rushed past Jimmy to check on Mark. Jimmy let him go knowing Mark needed him. "Yesterday, he heard you say that you didn't want him as your submissive and then spent the entire night crying between me and Ali because he was heart-broken." 

Ben opened his mouth to speak but Jimmy simply raised a hand, silencing him before he could talk. "You will go in there and fix this and if you ever hurt him I will take him from you and then hurt you worse than you could ever imagine." 

The ginger was dumbfounded, nodding stupidly before chasing after his boyfriend. 

* * * * *

Eoin walked into the changing room to find Mark on his knees in the corner, silently crying with tears streaming down his cheeks. His chest tightened at the sight and he rushed forward to gather him in his arms. 

"It's okay, baby, I'm here," Eoin cooed into Mark's ear, sitting on the floor next to him and pulling him into his lap. Ben came in a few minutes later and saw his boyfriend curled up with the submissive of his dreams and murmuring softly to him. 

"Hey, baby boy." Ben's voice immediately took on the soothing, calming dominant tone and Mark turned his head, keeping his eyes closed as he searched for his other dom. "We're here, it's all going to be okay." 

"Bennie," Eoin whispered drawing his boyfriend's attention away from the submissive in his lap, "he needs to go under or he's going to drop." 

"It's been five months and the only way to take him properly under is sex." Eoin looked disgusted and Ben quickly tried to explain. "Normally, you can send a sub under with soft words and gentle touches but it's been too long. He's too far gone."

"He can't consent like this, Ben," Eoin reasoned, "we can't do anything without his consent."

"I know. I'm not suggesting we do, babe." Ben kept up a steady soft movement with his hand, brushing up and down Mark's spine and pressing gentle kisses to his head. "If we can get him home, we should be able to calm him down enough that he becomes self-aware again and then he can consent." 

Ben had seen this happen before, nine times out of ten if a submissive feels comfortable or relaxed enough they gain enough awareness to do simple things. They didn't have long as Mark was quickly heading towards a very painful drop. 

"Sounds good," Eoin agreed, kissing Mark's shoulder before trying to nudge him into standing up. Mark was having none of it, burrowing further into his hold. "You're going to have to carry him, it seems as if we have a limpet."

"That's no problem for me," Ben smiled cheekily. He shifted Mark carefully into his arms and lifted until Mark got the plan and clung on, wrapping his legs around Ben's waist and settling his arms over the ginger's shoulders. 

Mark hummed into Ben's neck, the world finally feeling alright again for the first time in months. 

* * * * *

"Mark?" Mark came to hearing a soft voice calling his name. He felt two fingers tapping his cheek until he blearily opened his eyes, gazing into Eoin's. "There he is, our beautiful boy."

Mark blushed heavily at the praise, turning his head to press a kiss to Eoin's fingers before opening his mouth and sucking gently on his thumb. Ben was a firm wall of warm muscles behind him and Mark sighed happily. 

"You need to go under, baby," Ben crooned into his ear, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him tightly. "We just need your permission to do that." 

"Hmmm?" Mark was confused, his head was foggy and he couldn't work out what is dominants wanted. He wasn't meant to make decisions that was their jobs. 

"I know, I'm sure thoughts are super hard right now, baby boy." Mark glanced Eoin smiling happily around his thumb. Eoin eased his thumb out of Mark's mouth resulting in a pained whimper being released from his throat. 

"Do we have permission to take you under, baby?" Ben asked clearly, waiting a few seconds for Mark to process the question. Mark nodded enthusiastically, grinning brightly up at his doms. "I need verbal confirmation, pretty boy." 

"Yes please," Mark sighed, grinding down against Ben causing his hands to clench tighter against his sides. "Please," Mark whined loudly, squirming against Ben's holding, leaning forwards trying to reach Eoin's lips. 

"Calm down, greedy boy," Eoin soothed, pressing a gentle kiss against Mark's lips. The kiss soon became messy and hot as Eoin plunged his tongue into Mark's mouth, moving their tongues together. "Just stay stop and everything will stop alright," Eoin mumbled out against his lips, feeling more than seeing the nod in response. 

Ben groaned as Mark continued grinding against him and began pressing soft open-mouthed kisses to the soft blemish-free skin. He bit down harshly causing Mark to moan loudly and buck his hips harshly. 

Eoin pulled away, yanking his top over his head and pushing his jeans off before gently removing Mark's top and pushing him to lie flat on the bed. He worked his way down Mark's torso kissing, nipping, and biting the skin. He was learning his way around Mark's body finding the areas that would make him let out the soft sighs and the loud high-pitch moans. 

He reached Mark's training shorts and pushed them down slowly, taking his boxers with it. Mark blushed and whined when he was bared to his dominants, glancing up at Eoin with lust and shyness in his gaze. 

Ben groaned loudly, quickly stripping out of his clothes, and palming himself at the sight of the nake lithe submissive. "Jesus Christ, baby boy." 

"What?" Mark asked, self-consciously bringing his hands up to cover his crotch.

"No no no no," Eoin tutted, pulling Mark's hands away and pinning them to the bed. Mark groaned, testing Eoin's give and sighing in content when he found he couldn't move them at all. "This is our body now and you don't get to hide it from us, okay?" 

Eoin's tone was deep and husky causing Mark to buck up from the bed seeking friction. Ben chuckled darkly, pinning his hips to the bed with one hand and using the other to gently trace a finger down his length. 

"You are gorgeous, baby. Absolutely stunning." 

"Daddy," Mark groaned out, gasping as Ben gently blew against him. 

"What do you want, pretty boy?" Ben teased, pressing a gentle kiss to his tip before pulling away. 

"Something, anything, please." Ben repeated the action multiple times, adding a long lick before Mark was reduced to babbling incoherently. Eoin watched the pair, leaning down to passionately kiss his submissive. 

"You're gonna need to be more specific there, baby doll." Ben took Mark into his throat before pulling off slowly. Mark's mouth fell open whimpering and whining against Eoin's mouth. 

"Need something in me please, Daddy, please." Mark was begging, desperate to have something fill him. He was empty and getting twitchy. 

"Settle, baby, settle," Eoin calmed, gathering his wrists in one hand and running a soothing hand down his chest. "Ben will give you what you need just be a bit more patient." 

Eoin reached into the bedside table, grabbing a small bottle of lube and passing it to Ben before he even had a chance to ask. The sound of the cap popping off had Mark gasping and Eoin took himself in his hand, enjoying watching his boyfriend lathering their submissive in attention.

Ben slicked his fingers before gently tracing one around Mark's hole. Mark bucked again, straining his hands against Eoin's hand causing Ben to chuckle darkly. Ben slowly pushed his finger in, groaning as the digit was instantly surrounded by tight warmth. 

"God, you're perfect, baby boy." Ben slid his fingers in and out of Mark, slowly stretching him until the submissive was begging. Mark squirmed against Ben, practically fucking himself down on his fingers. 

"Sir?" Mark whined, looking up at Eoin. 

"Yes, pretty boy, what can I do for you?" Eoin was looking down at Mark as if he was the most precious item in the world and Mark's heart swelled at the love and affection he was receiving. 

"I wanna suck you, Sir, please can I suck you?" Eoin trailed his hand up Mark's chest, wrapping it around his throat and feeling the harsh swallow as he tightened his fingers around the collum. 

"Good boy for asking so politely," Eoin praised, pressing gentle kisses to Mark's face before pulling away and positioning himself near Mark's open mouth.

He ran the tip against Mark's lips, refusing to sink inside until Mark was whining prettily against his skin. He sunk in slightly, groaning loudly at the feeling of warmth around his length before pulling back out and slowly fucking his way back in.

Eoin's eyes grew wide as Mark screamed around him, the vibrations shooting down his cock and up his spine. A glance towards Ben showed what that reaction was for.

While Mark had been distracted with Eoin, Ben had slowly worked his fingers out of Mark before lining his own cock up against him and plunging inside in one quick swift movement. He had to stop once he bottomed out, breathing deeply to stop himself ending everything way too early.

"Fucking hell, baby boy, feel so perfect around me." Mark lit up at the praise, clenching around Ben and sucking harder around Eoin all three to let out deep matching moans.

Ben slowly thrust in and out of Mark, quickly building his pace until he was slamming into him so hard the bed was banging against the wall. The noise echoed around the room paired with Mark's muffled screams and the doms chocked moans.

Eoin clutched Mark's hair with both hands, using it as a lever to fuck himself in and out of his wet mouth. Mark used this freedom to creep a hand down to his neglected cock, he sighed when he wrapped his around himself but he pulled away quickly when Ben flicked his fingers. 

"You don't get to touch, pretty boy," Ben commanded, his tone causing Mark's eyes to roll backwards. "You come on my cock or not at all." Mark screamed as Ben fucked into him roughly, nailing his prostate on every thrust. 

Five minutes later, Mark's moaning against Eoin's flesh caused Eoin to pull out and release all over Mark's chest. Ben watched with possessiveness in his eyes, his internal dominant happy that his submissive had finally been marked by one of the pair. 

Eoin wrapped his hand around Ben's throat again and this time the tightening of his fingers caused Mark to scream loudly, adding to the mess on his stomach and chest. He tightened impossibly around Ben causing Ben to release a guttural groan as he slammed in deeply once more, finishing in quick succession to his boys. 

Ben slumped against Mark, pulling out gently and wincing at the over-stimulation to his cock as he moved. Mark whined as he was left empty and Ben soothed him, running a hand up and down his side and Eoin moved to his side cuddling against him and pressing gentle kisses to his throat. 

Mark's eyes were unfocused and a happy grin appeared on his swollen lips. "How you doing, baby boy?" Eoin asked, receiving a happy grumble in return. "He's so far under," Eoin told Ben, chuckling slightly as Mark arched up into Eoin's touch. 

"I'm just gonna get some stuff," Ben whispered in response, pecking Eoin lovingly on the lips before slipping out of the room. He quickly returned with a bottle of water, some fruit, and a damp washcloth. 

Eoin took the bottle of water, raising it to Mark's lips and coaxing him to take a few sips before slowly handing feeding him bits of strawberry and raspberry. Ben gently ran the washcloth over Mark's chest and stomach removing the mess, before doing the same to his hole. He prodded slightly with his finger checking there was no damage as softly as he could but Mark still squirmed slightly at the uncomfortable feeling. 

Mark glanced at Ben with a sated smile and sleepy eyes before raising his hands and reaching out for the taller ginger. Ben smiled, ridiculously happy, and moved on the other side of their submissive, pulling him under the blankets and cuddling up against him. 

The submissive sighed as both his dominants curled around him. He was safe, happy and free to stay under for as long as he liked, he knew both of them would look after him. He closed his eyes, quickly falling into a peaceful sleep. 

Eoin carefully leant across and placed a gentle kiss on Ben's lips before they both gazed at their submissive lovingly. They both knew they would have to have a serious conversation in the morning but for now, they were content to have Mark in their arms and safe in their bed. 


End file.
